teamtimetraveladventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Space Priates are Back
Last Time on Dinosaur King, Before that is Rex was he Birthday and now the next morning Rex was Kidnapped by Strangers. From the van there a symbol of the Alpha Gangs. Rex: You again. Zander and Ed: Surprise. Zander: We just kidnapped you to the Time Machine. Ursula: And we stole Carnotaurus Card from the dad's save. Rex: What, but if he find out you all big trouble and kidnapped me. Ed: Yeah he right is legal for kidnapping him. and Dr. Z hit Ed on his head and Ed got bump on his head tries of his eyes, even Rod and Laura was with then Dr. Z: No one give up of that I well be a Dinosaur King, for my Dinosaur Kingdom to get there the Space Pirate Ship but I got virus clip to Download the android Jonathan and Helga thats I must do (whispered them), so Rex I take you to see your friends is that a deal. Before make it there Jan walk to find him and saw a van and she run to follow Jan: Wait there taking him the ship. And she is right, and walk to enter it. Theme Dinosaur King English When she was there to follow them she inside and saw Rex and the others. Jan: Who are they and who is that the old lady. She here. Ursula: Someone call me old lady I can here in my ears (Very Scary face). Everyone knows she here it. Zander: Comedown Ursula no-one see us Rod and Laura saw her coming to them. Laura: Hey Grandpa. Dr. Z: What's is it Laura. he walked to see Rod: There's a girl following us. And it did now, he saw her coming this way Dr. Z: What, send the Alpha Droids. Rex looked and saw her Rex: Jan. Seth press it bottom to summon the robots. Alpha Droids: Stop her, Stop her, But when the alpha droids to attack her she kicked Seth: Huh. Rod: Wow. Ed: How she do that. Rex: She been learn in school for Karate Kick. Zander: Man she good of that, what about you Ursula. Ursula: Cause not even I did not for learn that Eveeeur. (She stopped for he said). Dr. Z: Forget the of Karate we talking about to how we get rate of her. Rex: Jan is coming with us, just let her in. Ursula: Dr I think his right. Zander: Yes just let her in. Ed: Can you deactivate droids. Dr Z: No!, I well not let her in to get her lost (shouted). Laura: Please Grandpa I her pretty please. Dr Z: Drah fine Seth to sent Alpha Droids to stand down, Jan saw the droids is cooling down to stop attack and grab her and so she is in now for a new adventure's Jan: Huh, Hey Let Me!. Alpha Droids grab her on her Arms and Legs Rex: Jan are alright. Jan: Yes I am to bad they kipnapped us. Dr. Z: We just board himwell Excuse me. Before Dr. Z ask he ran to Jonathan to on control. Jonathan: Huh, Dr. Z fought you back to your home. Dr. Z zap him the chip to download his menory now his in control and did for Helga menory. Helga: Dr. Z here your tea. He smile he know his the Dinosaur King. Make you move come make your move Dinosaur KIng Message. Rex: Thanks about it guys. Ed: You bedchair right. Zander: Wait, I here noice. Jan: Is coming from that chamber door She open the and they saw a boy. Ben: Please I need home. Jan: Your are Lost. Ursula: Oh No you dont we have stole way Ben known he was stole way but his not. Ben: Who's that old lady. Ursula: Oh dare you call me old I add in nuff off of you (she hold his face to stretch). She Angry to never call her. Dr. Z: Now you here boy get out the ship. Rex something on his hand. Rex: Wait What's that your holding it. He saw him. Rex: A stone with a crest of Earth. Ben: Yes, It Is, after before I was an Orphan. Ursula, Zander and Ed: Wait, What, You Are An Orphan Too, So We Are!. Ben: You three. Dr. Z: Is true. Ben: Yeah, but before that I was alone but that time I found a rock on the floor soon pick it up and I here voices saying help us. Rex: Wait, are you saying that stone is steal talking to help. Ben: Yap I think so. Ursula: Yes we are he raise us as family, Come and stay with us Zander: Yes just like family like Brothers and Sister. Ben: You really of that. Ursula, Zander and Ed: Sure Right!.